


Flores para San Valentín

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: Es San Valentín y Hajime Shino se encuentra en uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo, o al menos así era hasta que recibió la visita de Subaru.





	

—Yo le recomiendo las camelias. Son naturales de aquí, vienen en varias tonalidades y su significado principal es el “te querré por siempre”, muy apropiado para esta fecha. Además, son muy bonitas, ¿no le parece? Los dueños del negocio las plantan en su propio patio trasero —explicaba pacientemente una melodiosa voz contenida en el cuerpo de un muchachito de secundaria con sus mejillas sonrojadas y cuyos ojos, lilas como las lavandas que guardaba en sus bolsillos, parecían sonreír tan cálidamente como lo hacía con sus labios. —Si así gusta, puedo acompañarlas con algunas calas, que simbolizan la belleza… ¡Sí, claro que puedo poner seis y seis, quedará muy bonito así! ¿Quiere escoger un moño para regalo? Tenemos de varios colores… Y, si lo desea, podemos incluir una tarjeta personalizada para terminar de armar el ramo… ¡Gracias por su compra, hasta luego!

            San Valentín era una festividad que daba muchísimo trabajo a los puestos de flores, y para aquel pequeño local ubicado frente a una plaza, la situación no era diferente. Tanto era así, que habían debido contratar a un ayudante temporal, y quien había acudido al llamado del dueño había sido Hajime Shino, un estudiante de primer año de la Academia Yumenosaki. Se trataba de un jovencito tímido que se incomodaba fácilmente ante personas que no conocía y, aun más, con multitudes. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que su apariencia indicaba, era un chico con una determinación asombrosa: solía tomar cuanto empleo de medio tiempo encontrara para poder llenar las arcas de su unidad, Ra*bits. ¡La sola idea de ver felices a sus amigos y de hacer realidad su sueño de ser un idol le daba las energías necesarias para hacer cualquier cosa! Mientras contara con esa motivación y con las lavandas que guardaba siempre como amuleto, aquel niño de cabellos color cielo podría hacer cualquier cosa, ¡su gran capacidad para esforzarse por una meta lo llevaría lejos! Además, como si fuera poco lo anterior, poseía mucho talento para encargarse de las flores. A diario, le dedicaba un buen tiempo a cuidar los especímenes que habitaban en todo el colegio, lo que le había dado herramientas y conocimiento para poder trabajar con ellas de una forma impecable.

            Ya fuera por la excelente ubicación de la florería y su buena mercadería, por la fecha súper-comercial, o para poder hacer un buen regalo tradicional de la mano de los conocimientos del joven Hajime, resultaba ser que aquel día estaba siendo más agotador de lo esperado. Las cinco horas que el chico llevaba allí habían sido extremas. Los clientes aparecían de a cantidades, lo que se sumaba a los pedidos que se habían hecho con anticipación y a los que llegaban por teléfono en todo momento. El experimentado encargado del negocio apenas podía con sus tareas, y agradecía a varias deidades el haber contratado a alguien tan trabajador, eficiente y encima talentoso para poder ayudarlo en una jornada tan agitada.

            Desde las diez de la mañana, el niño se había encargado de brindarle una sonrisa amable a toda persona que se hubiera presentado frente al mostrador buscando un regalo para su pareja. A quienes habían entrado buscando flores para reconciliarse con su persona especial, él había respondido: “Bueno… en ese caso, tenemos pensamientos. Además de ser muy bonitos, son plantas que tienen la idea del recuerdo, y especialmente los de color malva significan ‘nostalgia del amor perdido’, así que son especiales. También podrían combinarse con unas rosas de los Alpes que nos han llegado al local hoy, son poco comunes por aquí y hablan de ser digno del amor de otra persona. ¡Yo creo que funcionará! ¿Quiere que añadamos una tarjeta”; y en el caso de que llegara una pareja de enamorados, él rápidamente sugería: “¿Rosas rojas les parecen bien? Son clásicas, muy bonitas y tienen el significado de la belleza y el amor para toda la vida. ¿Sí? ¡Excelente! Por caja les cobrarán. ¡Espero que pasen un día muy bello juntos!”. Y eso, además de contribuir a las carreras tanto de Hajime como de sus amigos, lo hacía muy feliz. Estar rodeado de flores bellísimas y tratar de hacer feliz a la gente ayudándoles a elegir regalos hacía que su corazón rebozara de alegría.

            Cerca del mediodía, había llegado un cliente particular a la tienda: uno de sus compañeros de colegio. Se trataba de uno de los miembros de Trickstar y del tesorero del Consejo Estudiantil: Mao Isara. El muchacho llevaba sus cabellos de color rojo-violáceo recogidos de una manera cuidadosamente desprolija y, algo que no era usual en él ni en nadie que conociera, un pañuelo que con su mano sostenía en la zona de su nariz y boca. ¿Qué andaría mal con él? ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

—¡Bienvenido, Isara-senpai! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —saludó enérgicamente, igual que hacía con cualquier cliente ya que no quería incomodarlo ni dejar de cumplir con su trabajo.  
—Ah, ¡ho-hola Sh-sh-shino! —correspondió antes de estornudar fuerte, haciendo que incluso el dueño del local se volteara—. Lo siento, soy alérgico al polen.  
—Oh, es una lástima… Pero dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —repuso con una sonrisa cálida, que incluso hizo sentir mejor al muchacho que utilizaba su pañuelo para sonarse la nariz.  
—Ehh, verás, Shino. Estoy buscando algunas flores para Ritch… Ritsu, Ritsu Sakuma. El problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Vine en el descanso, pero en poco tiempo tengo que volver a seguir con algunos cálculos de presupuesto para el Consejo. Además, la alergia no me ayuda mucho—trató de explicarse velozmente antes de estornudar nuevamente y disculparse por ello.  
—¡Entendido! Y, ¿sabe qué estaba buscando exactamente? Tenemos todo tipo de flores disponibles para armar un bonito ramo.  
—La verdad es que no sé mucho del tema —expresó rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado —. Ritsu es mi amigo de la infancia y mi vecino. Siempre me he preocupado mucho por él…Y también le tengo mucho aprecio…  
—No diga más, Isara-senpai, déjeme asistirlo —lo cortó antes de ponerse a tomar algunas flores de los estantes para combinarlas en un bello y armonioso arreglo —. Aquí tenemos unos jazmines blancos que son muy delicados y bonitos, recuerdan a la amistad duradera y al apego a una persona. Puse también algunos lirios azules y amarillos, que además de combinar con la forma y color de los jazmines, tienen el mensaje de un amor tierno y feliz. ¡Espero que eso sea lo que buscaba!  
—S-sí, son perfectas. ¡Gr-gracias Shino! —estornudando, pensó que el chico de primer año había dado en el clavo. Si bien conocía a Ritchan desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre había estado cuidando de él, desde hacía poco su querer había tomado… otro rumbo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y al haber sido correspondido, estaban experimentando una nueva etapa juntos, la cual era representada a la perfección por las flores que su compañero había elegido. Era asombroso.  
—¡Me alegro mucho! Por caja le cobrarán. ¡Espero que le vaya bien en las actividades del Consejo y que luego pase un lindo día con Sakuma-senpai! —lo despidió con su fresca alegría, la de haber podido ayudar a un cliente, especialmente a uno de sus mayores en el colegio.

            Algunas horas más de envolver flores en papel celofán para luego atarlas con hilos de distintos colores y moños con formas variadas habían transcurrido hasta que otro de sus compañeros se había hecho presente en el local. Hasta ese momento, además de atender a medio centenar de clientes, había pedido permiso para poner en el reproductor de música algunas de las canciones de Ra*bits para mostrárselas al dueño y a quienes pasaran en ese momento. ¡Estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado con sus amigos que le encantaba poder compartir con quien pudiera esos sentimientos! Las personas que habían oído los temas musicales elogiaban las bonitas y tiernas voces de los cantantes, y las alegres melodías que las acompañaban. Su jefe mismo había dicho que su tono era muy bonito y que con él, sumado a su dedicación, llegaría muy lejos algún día.

            En cierto momento una famosa figura, no solo de Yumenosaki sino de todo el ambiente del espectáculo, se había posado frente al mostrador. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que todos los alumnos, pero con la particularidad de que el saco lo tenía sobre los hombros y no puesto. Además, su cabello largo y brillante era una característica inconfundible de aquella persona: el presidente del club de teatro, Wataru Hibiki. Su aura brillante lo acompañaba, al igual que una… ¿paloma? que reposaba en su hombro cómodamente.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿A quién tenemos por aquí? ¡Vaya! Si es uno de los pequeños conejitos… el amigo de mi Tomoya-kun. Eres Hajime-kun, ¿verdad? —dijo de forma algo ruidosa, encandilando un poco al jovencito de cabellos color cielo y logrando que los demás clientes voltearan a mirarlo.  
—¡S-sí, él mismo, Hibiki-senpai! ¡Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? La tienda entera está a su disposición —correspondió con sus ojos lavanda centelleantes.  
—Bueno, bueno, verás… Estoy buscando un ramo espectacular. ¡Es-pec-ta-cu-lar! Espectacular en mayúsculas y con signos de exclamación. Amazing, como me gusta decir a mí. Resulta que Eichi ha salido ayer del hospital y quiero sorprenderlo hoy. Por eso mismo es que haré algo de magia. Ya cuento con mi plumífero colega para uno de los trucos, pero necesito flores para hacer el principal, el plato fuerte. ¡Ah! Y como es San Valentín, debo darle un regalo digno del tipo de amante que soy, ¿entiendes, pequeño Hajime-kun? —se expresó con ademanes para acompañar sus palabras y poniéndole el punto final a su exposición guiñando su ojo derecho.  
—¡E-eso creo! ¡Déjeme ver que se me ocurre! —atinó a responder mientras asentía velozmente e ideaba una combinación de flores que cumpliera con todos los requisitos del excéntrico pero maravilloso actor.

            En cuestión de dos minutos logró armar un ramo bien nutrido. Sus componentes eran flores llamativas, las más coloridas que había en la tienda y que tampoco se quedaban atrás en cuanto a sus significados. Las dalias naranjas como representantes del amor extravagante eran las principales del arreglo, mientras que sus acompañantes eran unos tulipanes multicolores que las acompañaban en el tema, unos pensamientos rojos y naranjas, y algunas rosas en tono colorado intenso y muy perfumado. Estaban acomodadas con cuidado y de forma en que cada grupo pudiera lucirse por su cuenta, sin opacar a las demás pero tampoco destacarse menos por ese motivo.

—¡Vaya, Hajime-kun! ¡Esto sí que es amazing! —exclamó maravillado por lo que el jovencito había preparado tan velozmente —. Estoy seguro de que a Eichi le encantarán.  
—¡Eso espero! —admitió un poco avergonzado por oír a uno de sus senpais alabando de esa forma su trabajo —. Por cierto… aquí le dejo un pequeño ramo de iris para Onii-ch… es decir, Tenshouin-senpai. ¡Significan esperanza y buenas noticias! S-son porque estoy feliz de que se haya recuperado pronto esta vez. En el club lo echamos de menos…  
—¡Me encargaré de llevárselas a salvo! ¡Déjamelo a mí! —vociferó antes de dirigirse hacia la caja para pagar y despedirse con ambos arreglos florales en su mano.  
—¡Hasta luego Hibiki-senpai! ¡Un gusto haber podido ayudarlo! —lo acompañó hasta la salida.

            Luego de eso, los clientes fueron en su mayoría personas adultas que apenas salían de sus trabajos de oficina con las esperanzas de poder pasar el atardecer con sus parejas y personas especiales. Él continuaba atendiendo a todos y a cada uno con una sonrisa amable y sus recomendaciones más sentidas, su meta era tratar de dejar satisfechos a todos hasta que terminara su turno, momento para el que faltaba poco más de hora y media.

            Como para ese momento de la tarde el caudal de clientes había disminuido, el dueño de la tienda le había encargado preparar algunos pedidos que entregaría él mismo al cerrar, ya que tendría su auto a disposición. Para eso, se encontraba en una mesa de espaldas al mostrador. Debía juntar las flores que indicaba cada papel para combinarlas con un moño y tarjetas del color y palabras indicadas. Era más simple que atender al público, pero no tan gratificante, aunque sabía que de todas formas estaba ayudando a alguien y eso lo dejaba contento.

            Al oír constantemente la campana que colgaba de la puerta y que anunciaba la llegada de alguien nuevo a la florería, no se asombró cuando cerca de la caída del Sol la escuchó nuevamente, mas de lo que sí se percataron sus oídos fue de la voz de quien preguntaba por su persona. Asombrado, se volteó al oír: “Buenas tardes, señor, ¿se encuentra Shinonon aquí?”, y que el encargado, confundido, no supiera qué responderle.

—¿Akehoshi-senpai? —preguntó extrañado de buena manera, acercándose tímidamente al tiempo que se secaba las manos en su delantal.  
—¡Shinonon! —exclamó lleno de alegría, con esa sonrisa gigante y llena de luz que le era tan propia. Si la mueca de Hajime era cálida y amable como un campo de flores, la del chico de cabellos naranjas recordaba inmediatamente al Sol por su brillantez y su capacidad de llamar la atención.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, senpai?  
—¡En a ver el atardecer conmigo!  
—P-pero, estoy trabajando. Todavía me queda un rato hasta salir. Y también falta para el atardecer.  
—Eso ya lo sé. Sari me dijo que estabas aquí y no me pareció justo… Quería que hiciéramos algo divertido juntos antes de ver la puesta del Sol. Podríamos ir a los juegos del parque, o a tratar de conseguir algún muñeco en las maquinitas. ¡Es San Valentín, Shinonon, no deberías estar trabajando!  
—Es que… necesitamos el dinero en Ra*bits. Tenemos en mente hacer unos trajes nuevos y…  
—¡Pero es San Valentín! Además, no podés estar trabajando siempre. Es bueno esforzarse, pero también tenés que cuidarte un poco… ¡Seguro tuviste que rechazar invitaciones para quedarte trabajando! Es un desperdicio en un día tan bonito —lo interrumpió inflando sus mejillas en señal de desacuerdo.  
—N-no realmente, Akehoshi-senpai. Nadie me invitó, así que no tenía planes para hoy…  
—¡¿Cómo que no?! —preguntó indignado, interrumpiéndole la frase accidentalmente en el impulso —. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Está mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que se quede así! Si nadie te invitó, yo lo hago ahora: Shinonon, ¡quiero que seas mi cita de San Valentín!

            El chico de ojos color lila y cabellos color cielo se quedó atónito unos segundos. ¿Akehoshi-senpai lo estaba invitando a festejar San Valentín juntos? “¿De verdad? ¡N-no, no puede ser posible!”, pensó al tiempo que sus mejillas se iban poblando de tonos rojizos cada vez más poderosos y notorios.

—¡Me encantaría! ¡Y muchas gracias por la invitación! ¡En serio! P-pero… tengo que trabajar. Ya me comprometí aquí y no sería lo correcto irme antes de terminar… —se disculpó de corazón, lamentando tener que declinar la propuesta de su senpai, a quien estimaba tanto y tan precioso era para él.

            En eso, el dueño de la tienda se acercó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro en gesto paternal, con una sonrisa en su rostro arrugado. “Si es lo que querés, podés ir. Hoy me ayudaste una barbaridad, debés estar muy cansado de hacer un trabajo tan bueno”, dijo sin dudar un segundo siquiera.

—¿E-en serio? ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias, señor! ¡Prometo venir a ayudar mañana para compensar estas horas! —atinó a responderle, lleno de buenos sentimientos por la bondad del anciano.  
—Ya, ya… Eres un muy buen chico, Hajime-kun. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a ayudarme hoy. Estoy muy agradecido. Cumpliste tu tarea de forma magnífica, nunca habíamos tenido tantos clientes y tan contentos con nuestros arreglos. Todo es gracias a ti. Así que ahora mereces ir a divertirte con este jovencito.

            Él asintió muchas veces en un período muy corto de tiempo antes de quitarse el delantal y dirigirse hacia la puerta con el brillante miembro de Trickstar, no quería perderse ni de un segundo del tiempo que pasaría con él. Cada minuto con Akehoshi-senpai era especial por lo bien que se sentía en su compañía y la cantidad de sonrisas que se sacaban mutuamente.

—¡Hajime-kun! Regresa un momento por favor… —lo llamó el adulto cuando ya habían dado un paso fuera de la tienda. El chico de cabellos color cielo hizo caso y mantuvo con el anciano algunos minutos de conversación. Luego, volvió a encontrarse en la calle con el muchacho de cabellos naranjas. Esta vez con un nuevo ramo de flores acompañándolo, el que explicó que debía entregar antes de regresar a su hogar.

            La temperatura era agradable, apenas corría una brisa juguetona que parecía tener un interés particular en revolver los cabellos de los dos alumnos de la Academia Yumenozaki, quienes caminaban hacia un local de juegos que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de su lugar de partida. En las calles se respiraba el clima de San Valentín: los árboles de cerezo estaban adornados con guirnaldas de colores cálidos, predominando claro el rosa y el rojo, mientras que en las vidrieras se exhibían globos, bombones, chocolates y otros regalos posibles para hacerle a la persona deseada. Esporádicamente podían observarse algunas parejas tomadas de las manos, otras caminando abrazadas y, también pero menos frecuente, caminando del brazo, con la cabeza de uno sobre el hombro de su acompañante. De haber sacado una foto a ese paisaje urbano, habría sido una postal realmente enternecedora.

            En el camino, hablaron del día de trabajo de Hajime, quien le contaba a su senpai que había visto a uno de sus amigos en la tienda y de que le daba un poco de pena que fuera alérgico al polen, puesto que eso no le permitía disfrutar correctamente de las flores. También le comentó de la visita del presidente del club de teatro y de una mujer que quería llevarle regalos a su pareja, que casualmente cumplía años aquel día, describiendo aquello como “muy curioso y romántico”. Subaru oía cada palabra de Shinonon con mucho interés y le respondía lo que salía directamente de su corazón, puesto que opinaba que su acompañante merecía solo la verdad, y que cada palabra de él era maravillosa por provenir de su persona y por ser pronunciada por su bellísima voz.

            Cuando por fin llegaron al salón de juegos, aquel lugar repleto de atracciones destinadas al entretenimiento de los niños –y no tanto-, el mayor de los dos se dirigió inmediatamente a una máquina que, luego de introducir monedas, te permitía utilizar una palanca para controlar una pinza con la que debías tratar de sujetar los premios hasta un tubo por el que llegarían a las manos del jugador. No parecía ser muy fácil, sin dudas había que tener cierta habilidad para tener éxito en aquella atracción. Las personas situadas en los aparatos contiguos parecían muy frustradas al intentar varias veces obtener algún obsequio, y a los dos intentos solían retirarse con mala cara.

—No te preocupes, Shinonon, ¡traje un montón de monedas! En algún momento podré sacar algo para regalarte —comentó al ver la expresión preocupada de su invitado.  
—¡Pero Akehoshi-senpai! Sé lo mucho que te gustan las monedas brillantes, no quiero que las gastes en mí… N-no vale la pena —respondió sonrojado por la intención del otro.  
—¡Claro que te lo mereces! ¡Te merecés todo lo bueno del mundo! ☆ Además, la sonrisa de Shinonon es mucho más brillante y bonita que cualquiera de mis monedas —admitió con una de sus muecas radiantes, que al parecer tuvo efecto inmediato en las mejillas del chico de primer año, quien se quedó callado con su cara completamente colorada.

            La palanca iba de un lado a otro accionada torpemente por el muchacho de segundo año. Lo cierto era que aquella actividad se veía mucho más simple de lo que en verdad era: manejarla con precisión y acorde al escaso tiempo que brindaba el juego era muy complicado. Y que Subaru tuviera en mente un premio de difícil acceso no simplificaba las cosas en lo absoluto. Había utilizado varios intentos en despejar la ruta de acceso hacia el conejo de gran tamaño que era su ambición. “¡Es que me recuerda a Shinonon! Es suave y adorable. ¡Además, es un conejo y estás en Ra*bits! ¡Es perfecto!”, fue lo que explicó animadamente cuando el muchachito le había preguntado por qué intentaba solo obtener ese premio y no cualquier otro que se encontrara en una posición más cómoda.

—Sos demasiado amable conmigo, Akehoshi-senpai —atinó a decirle avergonzado por tanta atención.  
—¡Es lo mínimo que merecés! Sos una muy buena persona que se preocupa por todo el mundo y que trata de ayudar sin importar a quién. Ser tan considerado y amable hace que quiera hacerte sonreír siempre que me sea posible —admitió sin que se le moviera un pelo, solo exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos, que hizo suspirar a Hajime con una pequeña mueca de felicidad en sus labios. Realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con Akehoshi-senpai, escuchar sus palabras gentiles de aliento siempre lograba hacerlo feliz desde el fondo de su corazón.

            Media hora después de intentar (y muchas monedas de por medio), por fin logró sacar el tan ansiado premio, el que le regaló a su cita tras hacer una exagerada reverencia pero antes de reír lleno de felicidad.

—¡Te dije que iba a lograrlo! ☆ ¡Usé muchas monedas, pero te lo merecés completamente!  
—N-no digas eso, senpai —lo retó en broma mientras abrazaba el regalo y escondía su cabeza en él.  
—¡En fin! ¿Vamos al parque? ¡Ya va a ser el atardecer! Creo que nos demoramos mucho tiempo aquí… Bueno, me demoré mucho tiempo aquí —expresó antes de echarse a reír nuevamente.  
—S-sí, ¡vamos! —asintió ansioso de ver la puesta del Sol con Subaru, alguien a quien apreciaba mucho por ser siempre amable con él y animarlo tanto en los lives como en cualquier otro momento.

            Caminaron las calles que los separaban del parque charlando de diversos temas, como las actividades de Trickstar y los problemas en los que Subaru se había metido con su amigo “Ukki”, es decir, Makoto Yuuki. También hablaron de los ensayos de Ra*bits, que cada vez eran más complicados de seguir porque al estar mejorando, los estaban haciendo más y más exigentes. Allí, el mayor le dio algunos consejos que “Hokke” solía darles para que pudieran mantener su energía por más tiempo.

—¡Vaya, Akehoshi-senpai! ¡Gracias! ¡Realmente sos fantástico y sabés una infinidad de cosas! —le agradecía la sonrisa cálida y amable característica de Hajime.  
—No digas eso, Shinonon. ¡Estoy para ayudarte! ¡Sabés que soy y seré siempre tu fan número uno! ☆ —exclamó orgulloso —. Por cierto, luego de que veamos el atardecer, ¿debes entregar ese ramo?  
—¡Sip! Pero no te preocupes, senpai. Solo será un momento —explicó sonrojado. Aquel arreglo floral lo había hecho él mismo cuando el dueño de la tienda lo había hecho regresar, era muy especial —. Mientras tanto, me gustaría… ¡solo si te parece bien! Ir a las hamacas… Hace mucho que no me subo a una…  
—¡Claro! ¡Es una fantástica idea! Yo me sentaré en esta y vos podés ocupar la que está al lado. ¿Te gustaría eso?  
—¡Fantástico! —exclamó repleto de entusiasmo, le hacía mucha ilusión compartir aquella actividad con él.

            Y así, la conversación continuó animada mientras se balanceaban de atrás hacia adelante y de adelante hacia atrás en esos asientos de madera unidos a un poste por unas gruesas cadenas. En ella, abundaron las risas, y las mejillas sonrojadas de Hajime se hacían presentes muy seguido, al igual que la sonrisa alegre y radiante de Subaru. El mayor tenía una batería de chistes y comentarios graciosos para que en los labios del chico de los ojos color lavanda siempre estuviera pintada una sonrisa fresca y genuina.

—¡Mirá! ¡Está bajando el Sol! —expresó señalando el astro rey, cuyos rayos causaban que el cielo se tiñera de tonos anaranjados y rosados, asimilándose a la paleta de un artista inspirado.  
—Sí… Es muy bonito, realmente —acompañó con una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.  
—¡Pero no más que Shinonon! ☆ —replicó mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo su mano sobre la de él, con intención de enlazarlas.  
—Akehoshi-senpai… —se limitó a responder, sintiendo que se incendiaba de la vergüenza, pero apretándole débilmente, logrando que el mayor sonriera con una felicidad más intensa a la que había estado mostrando desde su llegada a la tienda.

            Automáticamente, y como si se hubieran leído la mente, decidieron bajar de las hamacas para ocupar un lugar en el césped. Eligieron un lugar estratégico, uno que no tenía árboles cubriéndoles el horizonte, así podrían despedir al Sol de la forma más adecuada y cómoda posible.

            Permanecieron en silencio durante todo el espectáculo natural, contemplándolo con admiración, prácticamente boquiabiertos ambos. Mientras tanto, Subaru acariciaba con muchísimo cuidado la mano de Hajime, procurando no desconcentrarlo del atardecer en lo más mínimo y tratando de no ser demasiado brusco en su emoción. Era tan suave como lo había imaginado e incluso más, pero a la vez eso hacía que le pareciera sumamente delicado y le daba miedo hacer algo que lo lastimara.

            Cuando el Sol terminó de despedirse, el mayor de ambos se volteó para quedar frente a frente con el chico de cabellos color cielo diurno.

—Shinonon… —expresó con una mueca dura.  
—¿Q-qué ocurre, Akehoshi-senpai? —preguntó confundido por el rostro que lo observaba.  
—Te voy a decir algo, ¿sí? Algo muy en serio. Muy, muy en serio.  
—B-bueno… ¿De qué se trata? ¿Pasó algo? —volvió a preguntar algo preocupado, pero su senpai negó con la cabeza automáticamente.  
—Te quiero, Shinonon. ¡Te quiero muchísimo! ¡Un montón! ¡Un montonazo!  
—Yo… ¡yo también senpai! —respondió velozmente luego de sentir un calor muy agradable en su pecho y en sus cachetes, el calor de la felicidad—. ¡Mucho!

            Luego de eso, Subaru, quien relucía de alegría, llevó su otra mano a la que tenía enlazada con Hajime para mirarlo con una sonrisa impecable de dientes blancos mientras ambas lo apretaban.

—¡¿Me decís en serio?!  
—Sí… No te mentiría con algo así… —respondió bastante avergonzado. Decidió cerrar sus ojos y fruncir sus labios llevándolos hasta el cachete izquierdo del muchacho de cabellos naranjas, para que este entendiera que sus sentimientos eran reales.

            Como respuesta, él decidió envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, del que ninguno de los dos quiso moverse por un rato largo, en el que Subaru peinó los cabellos de Hajime con sus dedos y, en respuesta, el más chico tarareaba la melodía de Ra*bits preferida por su senpai.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no deberías hacer la entrega del ramo? —preguntó lamentando tener que abandonar aquel momento que le resultaba tan precioso.  
—¡La entrega! ¡Lo olvidé por un momento! —exclamó incorporándose un poco para tomar las flores entre sus manos.  
—¡Te acompaño! ¿A dónde debés llevarla? —quiso saber, aunque para su sorpresa, las manos extendidas de Shinonon apuntaban el arreglo hacia él mismo, y la sonrisa bellísima del otro le hizo entender quién era el destinatario, aunque no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿Son… para mí?

            Y así, con la entrega cumplida, pudieron quedarse por mucho tiempo más en el parque, abrazados con mucho cariño. El ramo de margaritas blancas y rosadas los contemplaba a un costado, como si estuviera cuidando a la feliz y reciente pareja.

            ¿Sabría Subaru que las margaritas simbolizaban el amor tímido e inocente que Hajime había estado guardando para él?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que me pasé un poco de San Valentín, pero igual tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos niños tan hermosos y que son tan felices juntos.  
> Quiero dedicarle este escrito a Mel, quien adora la pareja y que con su entusiasmo me hizo tenerle más cariño del que ya le tenía.
> 
> (Debo aclarar que tuve que reescribir la historia tres veces porque entre cortes de luz y que apagaba la computadora accidentalmente, no se guardaba el archivo. Es por eso que hay partes que cansada de repetirlas o no recordaba qué había puesto y por eso parecen acortadas. Mis disculpas por eso).


End file.
